Dystopian Society
by ZhenWF
Summary: Dunia telah dikuasai oleh sebuah Organisasi Mafia; melalui propaganda mereka mempengaruhi unsur politik dan ekonomi suatu negara. 7 orang yang masa lalunya terluka akibat organisasi ini, memilih jalannya masing-masing untuk sebuah tujuan yang sama - Menghabisi organisasi tersebut untuk selama-lamanya.
1. The Interrogation

The Interrogation

Manhattan, New York - 6.20 PM.

Sore mulai berganti menjadi malam; langit mulai tertutupi oleh kegelapan. Suasana di dalam kantor CIA tersebut masih terlihat ramai dengan banyaknya petugas yang berlalu lalang. Dapat terlihat beberapa dari mereka masih mengerjakan beberapa hal seperti menelpon, mengisi jurnal, dan pengawasan melalui gambaran peta yang terlihat di layar mereka.

"Aku tidak menyangka nasib akan membawaku untuk mendekam di sel ini", kata orang di dalam sebuah sel tahanan di kantor tersebut.

Orang tersebut masih terlihat muda. Rambutnya terlihat berantakan, dan walaupun terlihat masih muda, rambutnya sudah terlihat mulai memutih. Dia memakai sebuah jas putih yang menyerupai jas laboratorium yang terrobek di bagian lengan kanannya. Dibalik jas tersebut, yang telihat hanyalah sebuah kaos dan beberapa perban yang melingkari tubuhnya; dimana terlihat beberapa noda darah yang melekat pada perban tersebut. Selain itu, mata kanan orang tersebut juga terbalut dengan sebuah perban yang melingkari kepalanya.

"Amerika Serikat, tempat dimana kebebasan dapat dirasakan setiap orang. Yang benar saja. Apa mereka punya sesuatu yang disebut keadilan di sini? Aku ragu sebenarnya …."

Tahanan tersebut terus menggerutu dalam bahasa Rusia. Beberapa dari petugas mengacuhkan gerutuan tersebut, namun ada pula yang sesekali memperhatikannya walaupun sama sekali tidak mengerti apakah yang orang tersebut gerutukan.

8.25 PM. Kantor tersebut mulai terlihat sepi, hanya terdapat beberapa penjaga yang sedang memenuhi _shift _kerjanya pada saat malam. Tak lama kemudian, seseorang dengan pangkat yang terlihat cukup tinggi terlihat mendekati sel tahanan tersebut dengan beberapa petugas di belakangnya.

Orang tersebut memiliki postur yang cukup tegak, rambut yang tertata dengan rapi, dan memiliki aura yang cukup berbeda dari CIA pada umumnya. Ia terlihat mengenakan pakaian seperti layaknya anggota CIA; Jas hitam, kemeja, dasi, dan celana panjang.

"Kau, ikut denganku." Katanya terhadap tahanan tersebut.

Dua dari petugas tersebut membuka pintu sel tahanan dan satu lainnya memborgol tangan tahanan tersebut untuk dibawa ke ruangan introgasi.

Mereka berjalan menelurusi lorong yang panjang. Dengan keadaan tangan yang diborgol dan digiring oleh 4 orang anggota CIA, tahanan tersebut tidak terlihat melawan ; hanya mengikuti arah ke mana para anggota CIA itu membawanya. Sesekali ia melihat sekitarnya, mencari sebuah celah agar dapat melarikan diri. Namun ada satu hal yang menarik perhatiannya, ia melihat berkas yang dibawa oleh pimpinan CIA tersebut; Classified – Draco Giancarlo. Wajah tahanan tersebut terlihat terkejut saat membaca nama yang tertera pada berkas tersebut.

Mereka pun sampai di ruang introgasi, dua orang petugas ditempatkan di balik bilik kaca untuk mengamati, sementara satu orang petugas lainnya berada di dalam ruang introgasi bersama pimpinan CIA dan tahanan tersebut.

"Valt Vino – 25 tahun – terlibat dalam kasus imigran illegal dari Rusia, kepemilikan senjata ilegal, melakukan _viligante _dengan meninggalkan setiap korbannya lumpuh selama sisa hidupnya dan merampas senjata mereka dan menjualnya ke _black market_. Apa alasanmu melakukan hal tersebut?" Tanya pimpinan CIA tersebut.

Valt tetaplah diam, mengacuhkan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan anggota CIA tersebut.

"Cepat jawab pertanyaannya!" Bentak seorang anggota CIA yang bersama Valt dan pimpinan CIA tersebut.

"… Mati saja kalian berdua."


	2. The Story of The Engineer

The Story of The Engineer

Manhattan, New York 8.38 PM.

Suasana dalam ruangan itu sekejap menjadi tegang setelah Valt mengatakan hal tersebut.

"TARIK KEMBALI UCAPANMU ITU!" Kata anggota CIA itu mengebrak meja introgasi.

"Sudahlah Greg, tidak banyak yang dapat ia lakukan dalam kondisinya sekarang."

Pimpinan CIA tersebut menasihati bawahannya; dan suasana di ruangan itu kembali tenang.

"Apa kau tahu posisimu sekarang? Kau terlibat dalam banyak kasus di Negara ini, kami bisa saja memasukkanmu kembali ke dalam sel itu untuk sisa hidupmu." Jelas pimpinan tersebut.

"Selain itu, mata-mata kami berhasil mendapatkan data bahwa kau terlibat dalam kasus pembunuhan masal di Rusia dengan media _artificial smog_. Dengan data tersebut maka kami sudah memiliki cukup bukti untuk melaksanakan hukuman mati untuk orang se…."

"ITU BUKAN TINDAKKANKU !"

Valt berdiri dari kursinya, membantah pernyataan pimpinan CIA tersebut. Tindakan tersebut sontak membuat Greg menarik pistol dari sakunya dan mengarahkannya ke Valt.

"Jadi, apakah sebenarnya yang terjadi?"

"Satu bulan yang lalu, di Rusia.

Aku mendapat perintah dari Departemen Pertahanan Rusia untuk merancang sebuah sebuah formula gas yang mampu menyebabkan setiap orang yang menghirupnya memiliki 75% kemungkinan lebih besar untuk mengidap kanker. Aku - dengan alasan kemanusiaan - menolak perintah tersebut. Namun hal tersebut tidak pernah tersebar ke Departemen. Satu minggu setelah penolakan tersebut, aku melihat berita bahwa ada sebuah wabah yang menyebabkan sebagian besar warga Bagian Timur Rusia meninggal dunia. Sebuah sumber menyatakan kejadian tersebut disebabkan oleh…"

"Gas buatanmu?" Potong pimpinan tersebut.

"Tidak – Aku tidak pernah membuat gas seperti itu. Akan tetapi seluruh rakyat Rusia percaya bahwa hanya akulah yang mampu untuk membuat gas tersebut. Aku sudah menjalani pengadilan, seluruh saksi yang datang semuanya sepakat mengatakan bahwa aku bersalah. Aku mencoba mencari bukti untuk membuktikan bahwa aku sama sekali tak terlibat dalam hal itu. Aku melihat seluruh berita, artikel, apapun yang bisa kudapatkan dari kejadian tersebut. Namun dengan seluruh bukti yang telah kukumpulkan, pengadilan tetap menyatakan bahwa aku bersalah.

3 hari sebelum hukumanku dijalankan, aku menemukan sesuatu yang aneh. Mata-mataku melaporkan bahwa ia melihat suatu kelompok yang mencurigakan 5 hari sebelum kejadian itu terjadi. Ia berhasil mendapatkan sebuah informasi yang mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah para anggota dari Organisasi Giancarlo – Organisasi yang berhasil mengendalikan politik dan ekonomi banyak Negara dengan menggunakan propaganda. Mata-mataku pun berhasil menyadap pembicaraan mereka. Dan benar saja, mereka akan melakukan genosida dengan gas beracun tersebut pada Bagian Timur Rusia."

"Mengapa mereka melakukan hal tersebut?" Pimpinan tersebut terlihat bingung dengan cerita Valt.

"Mereka tahu bahwa akulah inti dari seluruh kemiliteran di Rusia – mulai dari persenjataan hingga taktik. Dengan menjatuhkanku, mereka tahu bahwa akan mudah untuk menguasai Rusia. Oleh karena itulah, aku kabur ke USA untuk menghindar dari hukumanku.

Aku kehilangan segalanya – Jabatan, rumah, hasil penelitian, seluruh hal yang kubangun di Rusia lenyap begitu saja. Yang tersisa hanyalah jas ini dan senjata yang kalian sita. Aku bersumpah untuk mengembalikan nama baikku, aku akan memburu Organisasi ini dengan tanganku sendiri."

Suasana di dalam ruang introgasi kembali tenang. Pimpinan tersebut terlihat puas dengan cerita Valt. Walaupun demikian, Greg masih memandangi Valt dengan penuh curiga.

"Jadi informasi apakah yang telah kau dapatkan tentang Organisasi itu?" Tanya pimpinan itu.

"Organisasi tersebut dipimpin oleh Draco Giancarlo, bermarkas di Venice. Ia memiliki seorang anak yang bernama Adriano. Organisasinya memiliki basis di setiap Negara, termasuk Amerika. Dimana setiap anggota mereka memasuki suatu lembaga yang penting dalam sistem pemerintah.

Dan seharusnya data yang baru saja kusebutkan sama seperti yang tertera di dalam berkasmu itu." Kata Valt menunjuk ke berkas yang dipegang oleh pimpinan itu.

Raut muka Greg yang semula terlihat sinis menjadi terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Valt tahu begitu banyak mengenai organisasi ini.

"Perolehan data yang akurat dan analisis yang cukup cermat – Selain itu senjata terkostumisasi yang mampu melumpuhkan syaraf setiap korbannya untuk sisa hidupnya."

"…

Sebenarnya siapakah kau ini?"

Valt terlihat tersenyum, dan ia mengatakan:

_USSR Ex Tactician-and-Combat Engineer_

_Valt Vino Ivanovich_


End file.
